The invention relates to mouth to mouth resuscitation equipment, and more specifically to a disposable resuscitation device which protects the resuscitator from contamination while permitting him freedom of movement and use of at least one hand for other life saving functions.
Conventional mouth to mouth resuscitation equipment exhibits several problems. The equipment is relatively expensive to manufacture, and therefore must be rendered reuseable by sterilization. Also, the devices fail to protect the resuscitator from breath, foreign matter and contaminated liquids exhaled by the victim. Another disadvantage is that the conventional resuscitator devices have not permitted the resuscitator sufficient movement to perform other life saving functions while operating the device.
Harris U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,046 disclosed a mouth to mouth resuscitation device of simple design and construction, inexpensive in cost so as to be disposable after use. However, the Harris Patent did not solve the other problems associated with conventional resuscitation devices, as does the present invention described below.